Claimed or Not?
by YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: Tyler a newly turned werewolf, He wants Jeremy Gilbert. JYLER. !Chapter 4 up Now! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Claimed or not? – Chapter 1/ prologue_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 2x11**_

_**JYLER (Jeremy/Tyler)**_

_**Plot: Tyler a newly turned werewolf, He wants Jeremy Gilbert. JYLER.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler POV<strong>_

The wolf was inside of me, desperately trying to get out. It wanted Jeremy Gilbert, as did I. But the wolf wasn't allowed Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy became my friend 4 months ago, and has been my boyfriend for the last 2 months. He doesnt know im a werewolf, I dont want to hurt him.

Elena's is getting involved with a vampire called Stefan but it's her choice just like Jeremy is my choice. Funny thing is I think im in love with Jeremy and he's in love with me. We haven't done anything yet which is unlike me, but Jeremy is more to me than a drunken chick, he's the man I love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shall I continue? <strong>_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Claimed or not? – Chapter 2_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 2x11**_

_**JYLER (Jeremy/Tyler)**_

_**Plot: Tyler a newly turned werewolf, He wants Jeremy Gilbert. JYLER.**_

_**In 3x14-We all know Tyler left to be with Jeremy. **_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.

_**A/N: No one knows about the relationship between Jeremy And Tyler its a secret. Ssshhhh!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler POV<strong>_

I could smell Jeremy he wasn't far away. I arrived at school to find Jeremy talking to Alaric, his history teacher. I couldn't help but be a little jealous of Jeremy talking to another guy.

"Hi Tyler." Elena said.

"Hey Elena." I said.

Suddenly Stefan walked over, he smelt differently, I knew he was a vampire, but this was sometime different, something new.

"Hello Tyler." Stefan said politely.

"Hey Stefan." I replied.

I turned around to see Alaric hug Jeremy; I felt something inside me had died.

"Hey Tyler," said Stefan, "are you okay?"

"No I think im going to be sick." I replied.

Suddenly matt arrived and stood next to me, my angry boiled to the surface, so I turned to matt and hit him right in the nose.

"Tyler, what the hell man." Said matt.

Stefan moved me away from matt, so I turned to Stefan and hit him right in the stomach, I didn't affect him, and I didn't think it would.

"Im sorry matt." I said.

Jeremy looked over at us looking concerned he finished talking to Alaric and walked over towards me.

Stefan knew something was different, while Elena looked puzzled.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Claimed or not? – Chapter 3_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 2x11**_

_**JYLER (Jeremy/Tyler)**_

_**Plot: Tyler a newly turned werewolf, He wants Jeremy Gilbert. JYLER.**_

_**In 3x14-We all know Tyler left to be with Jeremy. **_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.

_**A/N: No one knows about the relationship between Jeremy And Tyler its a secret. Ssshhhh!**_

_**A/N: No one knows about Tyler being a werewolf.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy POV<strong>

I saw Tyler hit matt then hit Stefan! What was happening? I turned and looked at Tyler, our eyes locked dead; I immediately finished talking to Alaric, and walked over.

"Hey man what's happening?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me his eyes changing from brown to yellow-green continuously changing, he was angry and hurting.

The bell rang for school, matt went to the school nurse, and Elena and Stefan walked to their lesson together.

I nodded towards his car, he agreed, I leaped into the Car.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

"There's no-one at mine." I said.

He puts his foot on the peddle, he paused.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"What did you talk about with Alaric?" he said, I sighed, he looked at me intently.

"My art work." I said,"im failing."

"Jer, you're going to be fine." He said.

Tyler, im failing dont you understand?" I asked.

"Jer, you need to calm down." He said, lowering his voice.

"Sorry." I said, looking into his eyes, he slowly licked his lips.

"Jer." He mumbled.

I held my hand out for him to take it, he did. I lead him into the house.

"Jer." He said, "we dont have to."

"Ty, I want to." I said.

"Okay." he said, his eyes quickly changing colour, I couldn't keep up.

"Ty." I said pulling him back down to earth.

"Hi." he said, keeping the yellow-green eyes.

"Wow, I never noticed them before." I said, staring into his eyes.

"Jer." He paused, "You know you`re my mate."

"Yeah, Ty." I said.

"We become mated for life Jer." Ty explained.

"You sure." He said.

"Yeah." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it good? <strong>

**Review and comment please. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Claimed or not? – Chapter 4_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 2x11**_

_**JYLER (Jeremy/Tyler)**_

_**Plot: Tyler a newly turned werewolf, He wants Jeremy Gilbert. JYLER.**_

_**In 3x14-We all know Tyler left to be with Jeremy. **_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.

_**A/N: No one knows about the relationship between Jeremy And Tyler its a secret. Ssshhhh!**_

_**It's been a while!**_

_**(Please Read) Note: Sorry it took so long been busy I plan to update this regularly, there might be roughly 15 chapters; do you want me to include Klaus in this? I know it's set in season 2, just tell me if you want something in the chapters and i'll see what I can do. **_

_**A/N: No one knows about Tyler being a werewolf.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler POV<strong>

I awoke to find Jer staring at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said in a soft voice.

I licked my lips, he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"What?" I asked, my eyes changed.

"Ty, chill." Jer said.

"Sorry." I said.

"That was amazing" he said.

"It was." I said, "What do you want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking we could just stay here." He murmured.

"Yeah." I told him.

* * *

><p>I know it's only short, but im writing more, I just had to get back into writing the story you know, thanks if you read this and followed and whatnot :) means a lot guys.<p> 


End file.
